Surprise Day
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 17a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 4, 2008 |Image file = Ep17AS7.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Here Comes McKenna |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Tempus Fugits}} is the first part of the seventeenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary As Harmony is leaving her house, she sees Surprise sitting in a tree. Surprise hops down and ask Harmony if she knows what day it is. Harmony says it's Tuesday when Share jumps out and surprises her. Share and Surprise inform Harmony that it's Surprise Day! Harmony hastily excuses herself and runs back home. Oopsy and Wingnut try to surprise Grumpy, only to get surprised by him instead. Turns out Grumpy has invented a robotic version of himself, which acts as a decoy. The head of his robot pops off, so Grumpy wheels it away to repair it. Funshine flies by on one of his suns when he jumps down by Oopsy. Cheer comments that Harmony is missing surprise day as she reveals to be disguised as a bush. Cheer and Funshine all agree to go check on Harmony. In Harmony's Cottage, Harmony confesses that she doesn't like surprise day. She gets anxious not knowing who's going to startle her next. Funshine and Cheer arrive, but Harmony says she's working on something for surprise day. As Cheer and Funshine leave, to run into Share who's holding a potted flower. The flower is called a Tuney Tulip and it sings a little melody. Share says goodbye to Funshine and Cheer, and brings it to Harmony's Cottage. Harmony answers the door as Share yells "Surprise!" which startles Harmony. Harmony becomes mad and yells that she doesn't want anything to do with surprise day. Share thinks this means that Harmony doesn't like her flower and becomes upset. Share is crying by the fountain when Surprise pops out to surprise Share. Surprise notices Share is upset, and Share tells her what Harmony said. Cheer and Funshine inform Grumpy about what Harmony said as he continues to repair his Grumpy robot. Cheer and Funshine decide they're going to go talk to Harmony. Oopsy and Wingnut again try to surprise Grumpy by jumping out a pile of tires, but Grumpy says he knows they're there. Oopsy and Wingnut realize they've failed, and slump off to try again. Cheer, Share, and Funshine show up at Harmony's Cottage, but Harmony refuses to come out. Share says they wont surprise her, and Harmony realizes she's hurt Share's feelings. Harmony explains that she doesn't like surprises, and apologizes for yelling at Share. Oopsy walks by as Wingnut jumps out a tree and starts to chase him. Harmony confesses that even though she doesn't like surprises, she feels left out. The Care Bears suggest that Harmony should try surprising others. Back in Care-a-Lot, Harmony tells Share she's not sure how to surprise others, so Share suggest she watches the other bears play. By the library, Funshine give Cheer a book on butterflies that she's been wanting, and when she opens it butterflies fly out. Harmony decides to participate and wants to surprise Grumpy. Share tries to deter Harmony, explaining that Grumpy's the hardest one to surprise. Harmony says she has an idea, so Share agrees to help. While hiding behind a bench, Share and Harmony wait for Grumpy to approach. The Grumpy approaching is actually the robot Grumpy. Share scoots out her Tuney Tulip, which starts to play its song. Share and Harmony then jump out and try to surprise Grumpy. This doesn't work since it's actually robot Grumpy. The real Grumpy jumps out of the box robot Grumpy is holding, and surprises Harmony and Share. Harmony becomes dizzy and faints. Grumpy rushes to apologize, but Harmony instead surprises him back. Harmony announces that she's not afraid of surprises anymore. Share tells Grumpy that Oopsy told them about the robot Grumpy he build. Grumpy admits that they got him and tells Harmony that her surprise made this the best surprise day yet. The head to Grumpy's robot pops off again so Grumpy pushes it back to his garage. Errors * When Surprise startles Harmony, her foot clips behind Surprise. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep17AS1.png * When Harmony's headband pops off her head, it can be seen in front of her back ear. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep17AS8.png Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes